Two Moons
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Penjarahan besar - besaean telah dimulai. Jika sebuah keputusan salah terjadi, maka nikmatilah neraka berkedok surga yang disuguhkan mereka untuk makhluk kelaparan ini. This E x O.


An : sebenarnya Ide fiksi ini sudah bertengger manis sejak **2013\. ** Aku gasanggup bikin karna terlalu banyak hal menyangkut _ini dan itu _yang terbilang _ekstrim. _Sempat terlupakan puluhan kali tapi entah kenapa muncul lagi, seperti menuntut untuk dilanjut. Oh kemungkinan soal SARA sepertinya juga akan muncul. Tapi aku akan mencoba _memperhalus_ bahasaku. _Betewe, _kalian tidak kuizinkan mem _bash_ isi – isi dari fiksi kali ini :v dibilang seutuhnya fiksi enggak. Ini campuran fiksi sama fakta yang pernah aku baca. Yaoi-ny pasti aku masukin karna bagian dari cerita. Tapi masi jauuuhhhhhh…. Wkwkwk… Yg enggak terima, silahkan menuju _pintu keluar._ Maaf gaada pintu VIP :v

Soal ff lain, sepertinya bakal ngaret sampai akhir tahun -,- yang ini juga -,- aku sulit menahan ide.

Oke Sekian

.

Sederet meja berisi banyak pasang kepala mengisi setiap sisi kursi disertai _tab_ didepan mereka. Layar LED besar satu – satunya sebagai titik spot pandangan menampilkan peta dunia dengan warna dominasi merah mewarai banyak kawasan. Seorang dengan benda semacam _laser_ sederhana guna penujuk mudah, menempatkan sinar kecil setitik darah itu pada kawasan benua terbesar diseluruh dunia.

Terutama Asia Tenggara.

"Ini adalah sisi _terberat_ dalam misi yang akan kita lakukan. Sejauh ini USA sudah berhasil kita rengkuh perlahan dengan menempatkan beberapa orang diberbagai bidang. Akses masuk pada Benua Afrika tidak bisa diharapkan. Benua itu terlalu miskin untuk kita jadikan objek _parasit_. Sedangkan Moscow sedang dalam proses ancaman," terang sosok penjelas didepan begitu tenang.

Beberapa kepala disana saling pandang dengan sesekali bergumam, tukar pikiran.

"Lalu apa rencana kali ini?" salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan.

Terdengar decihan singkat dari sisi tergelap kursi bagian selatan. Senyum angkuh bersama dengan tatapn tak percaya dilayangkan si perempuan pada sosok penanya. Gelengan kepala menandakan betapa ia menjatuhkan pandangan buruk atas apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Menyedihkan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang seperti anda yang tersesat disini."

"Wah itu hal biasa, nona cantik. Anda merasa lebih pintar dariku? Jika benar kemukakan pendapat anda. Satu suara dariku agar seorang wanita diperbolehkan memberi suara untuk pertemuan kali ini. Bagaimana yang lain?" tanya si penanya pada seluruh peserta. Pria yang tadinya menjadi pusat perhatian turut mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," perempuan itu berdiri menuju mimbar pemimpin petermuan.

"Untuk menaklukan wilayah Asia Tenggara itu cukup mudah bagi saya. Norma kalangan remaja ke bawah sudah mulai rusak. Pengaruh yang kita layangkan bertahun – tahun sedikit menampakkan hasil dari pengamatan saya sejak lima tahun terakhir. Jadi pusat yang saya kira cocok untuk _senjata _kali ini adalah Negara Korea Selatan."

Seorang dari mereka memberi pertanyaan.

"Mengapa anda begitu yakin? Sedangkan masih ada Jepang dengan teknologi tinggi mereka yang jelas lebih bagus dibanding RRC."

"Oh anda terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, tuan. Bukankah tadi saya menjelaskan soal kalangan remaja?" si perempuan tersenyum manis bak iblis bertopeng malaikat. Gerak tubuhnya yang sensual namun berkelas membuat peserta pertemuan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok menggiurkan itu.

"Saya adalah satu – satunya wanita sebagai ikon dari klan ini. Bukankah _keindahan_ itu adalah bagian dari surga didunia ini? Gunakan kata itu maka saya pastikan kita akan bisa menyedot puluhan juta pasang mata anak remaja _berpaling_ pada _objek keindahan_ hasil proyek hasil pemikiran saya. Dan sisanya kita hanya perlu menunggu bagaimana hasil yang akan kita peroleh."

Mereka kembali saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain. Dan sebagian besar mengangguk sedangkan sisanya masih menunggu.

"Jadi nona Seira. Jika kau lupa akulah pimpinan pertemuan kali ini," sahut sosok paling depan dengan perawakan sedang. "Kau belum menjelaskan cara kerja ide tersebut dengan misi kita untuk melakukan penyerangan."

"Keindahan. Itu adalah kata kuncinya. Negara Korea Selatan adalah dahulunya memiliki riwayat penyandang Negara miskin. Bencana kelaparan yang melanda dahulu membuat Negara itu tumbuh dengan diwarnai ambisi dan kesempurnaan. Dari segi teknologi, kita punya orang khusus dan bisa ditempatkan disana. Tapi disisi lain, dunia hiburan disana tergolong sulit. Kendala yang cukup signifikan diantaranya soal wajah. Ini bisa disangkutpautkan dengan kesempurnaan."

Seira turun dari mimbarnya dan berdiri pada sisi layar. Disana menampilkan sepasang wajah berbeda_ gender_ yang sepertinya wajah dari warga Negara yang dimaksud.

"Anda sekalian lihat foto ini? Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ini."

"30."

"10."

"Eum 25?"

"Itu terlalu bagus. 1,5. Bahkan L. Gaga jauh dari ini."

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, Seira," peserta lain lekas bungkam ketika sosok pimpinan pertemuan membuka suara. "Kau ingin mengenalkan bedah plastik pada mereka. Bukan begitu?"

_Ctak!_

"Tepat sekali!"

"Oke kita akan menggunakan cara itu. Kurasa tidak ada masalah berarti setelahnya. Sebenarnya aku yakin Negara lain bisa saja kita taklukan dengan mudah. Selain itu orang kita dibagian pemerintahan USA sudah menempatkan banyak pasak di kawasan local terujung Indonesia. Hanya perlu sedikit tekanan maka _faham_ kita menjadi terkuat disana. Mereka sungguh bodoh sudah mengabaikan kawasan terkaya yang bahkan bisa membuat seluruh penduduk menjadi miliarder," tawa sarat ejekan mengalun diantara mereka.

"Itu benar. Tapi jangan lupa kaum _Melayu_ adalah yang tersulit sampai saat ini."

Seira tertawa kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kita hanya perlu memegang _handle_ penuh pada dunia hiburan di Korea Selatan. Sisanya biar saya dan beberapa dari kalian untuk membantu."

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

"Baiklah pertemuan kali ini selesai. Seira saya beri wewenang untuk menunjuk sendiri siapa orang – orang yang akan membantu."

Senyum manis Seira menyertai langkah perempuan itu dengan angin keeleganannya menuju si pria pemimpin pertemuan. Kecupan sekilas diberikan lalu Seira beranjak begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Ada desah kecewa dari sosok itu. Peserta lain sudah mengosongkan ruang besar itu hingga menyisakan Seira dan si pimpinan rapat.

"Sabarlah _Mickey_. Seekor tikus tidaklah lebih cerdik dari seekor kucing."

"Kau tampak begitu yakin, Seira?"

"Tentu saja. Karena sejauh ini apa yang kita punya belum cukup untuk _memuaskan hasrat_ mereka. Sebagian dunia sudah berhasil _kita_ genggam. Tinggal menaklukan _orang – orang Melayu suci_ itu. Se_suci_ apapun mereka, hawa nafsu diatas segalanya."

Setelahnya pintu menutup perlahan oleh dorongan angin malam bersamaan dengan desah tidak menyenangkan menyeruak semakin kencang.

Diam dan abaikan salah satu _neraka _berkedok_ surga _didalam sana.

.

TBC

.


End file.
